Thinking of the Future
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Percy discovers he's gay and in love with Nico. Annabeth realizes that she is also gay and in love with Reyna. This story follows the heroes of Olympus after the fall of Gaia as they prepare for the future. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A Flashback

**We are back again with a new story idea. This one is one we have played with for a couple of months now. It is Nicercy so if you don't like that, we are sorry to inform you to look else where. This story takes place after the fall of Gaia and the Giants. Right now it is simply title Thinking of the Future, but we are always willing to change it if someone has a great idea. This first chapter happens the day after the war and the day before the end of war celebration. We hope you enjoy! -Orion **

**P.S. - This story will have small Author Notes at the end of each chapter telling what is coming up and our thoughts on the chapter.**

* * *

Thinking of the Future by Theseus and Orion Stark ~~~~~~~~~~

Main Pairings: Percabeth(Past), Nicercy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Piper/Jason, Clarisse/Chris, Katie/Malcolm, Will/Jake, Leo/Hazel/Frank

Summary: Gaia has fallen. Percy realizes he's gay, but after Annabeth realizes that she is as well. They mutually break up to go after the ones they truly care for. Percy goes after the one guy who had his back for the longest, Nico di Angelo Son of Hades. Percy just wants to make Nico happy and have a happy life with him. The gods have offered him Godhood again and this time he really thinks about, but when they don't offer Nico it he refuses.

* * *

My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of the Greek God Poseidon. I am the Savior of Olympus twice now. I will most likely be asked to become a god again, which I will probably refuse again. That's right I have been asked to become a god on the Olympian Council and I have turned it down. Why you might ask. Well the answer is simple at the time I was asked I was in love with a girl named Annabeth Chase she is a daughter of Athena and was until just days ago my girlfriend. Why isn't she my girlfriend anymore? Well, she started having feelings for someone else the same as I was. The only problem seemed to be that I was starting to fall for a boy named Nico di Angelo and she was falling for a girl name Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. That's right we had both realized that we were in fact not straight, but gay. How about I just tell you about the day that we realized this?

~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~_

_"JACKSON!" Jason yelled. _

_"What's up Jason?" I asked. _

_"We need to talk," he replied, "in private."_

_I followed him down to his cabin on the Argo II. "Perce, listen," he started. "Nico didn't want me to say anything to you, in fact he made me swear it, but I need to get it off my chest before either of you two do something stupid. Nico is in love with you. He has been for a while. I think you should talk to him tonight after dinner and let him down easy."_

_"I may not have to let him down at all," I whispered._

_"What are you saying Perce?" _

_"I don't think I'm in love with Annabeth in a romantic way. I don't think I ever was. I think I'm gay," I replied blushing. _

_"When did you figure it out?" _

_"After the pit," I replied not wanting to say the true name of Tartarus. "I think Annabeth's heart is with someone else anyways."_

_"You two should talk before you talk to Nico," Jason said. "Hades this trip keeps getting better."_

_"You shouldn't use his name like that," I said. "It's kinda rude to use someone's name as a curse." _

_"Right," Jason nodded. "Go talk to Annabeth and figure yourself out. Once you're done, please talk to Nico. You need to before we get to Athens tomorrow."_

_"On it," I said leaving Jason's cabin and heading towards Annabeth's. When I got there my heart was racing and my legs felt like they were melting. I reached up and knocked on the door. _

_"Who is it?" Annabeth called from the other side. _

_"It's Percy," I replied. "I think we need to talk."_

_I heard her get up and walk over to the door. This made my heart go even faster and I began shaking because of the nerves._

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked as she opened the door.

_"Us," I replied with a frown. _

_"Come in," she said holding the door open. I walked in and sat on the desk chair as she sat on her bed. "What is the matter with us?" _

_"I don't think I'm in love with you," I replied. "I don't think I ever have been. Well at least not in the romantic way. I mean I love you, but-"_

_"As a sister not a girlfriend," she finished. "I get it. I've been thinking about my feelings since we got out of the pit. I think of you as an annoying brother more than a lover. I also kind of have a crush on someone else."_

_"So do I," I blushed from the embarrassment. _

_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she blushed. _

_"I-I-I'm in l-love with N-Nico," I stammered. "I'm g-gay. I think I always have been."_

_"Thank gods," she said almost sounding relieved. "I'm gay too Perce. I fell hard for Reyna and she's all I've been thinking about since she got back from New York."_

_"Then we should talk to them," I suggested. "Perhaps after our final feast before landing in Athens in the morning," I added. _

_"Right," she agreed and hugged me. "Let's go have dinner it's almost time anyway."_

_We then headed up to the mess hall and were greeted by our friends all except for Nico, Reyna, Piper, and Jason had arrived. Once everyone had arrived I stood to make an announcement. "Friends, now wait family, we are heading towards war. By sunrise tomorrow we will be on the battlefield and meeting our fellow friends and family and joining arms in battle. We feast tonight not only for good fortune in battle, but as a last supper of sorts. The seven of the Prophecy of Seven sit at the table with two of their greatest allies. Greeks and Romans are united under one banner and march on the original Mt. Olympus. By tomorrow at this time we will either be dead or victorious. Let us feast as family."_

_"CHEERS!" the rest of the crew said at once. We all started piling food onto our plates. As we are for one last meal together before battle, tonight was the last night to share feelings and food with friends and family._

_After dinner was over I walked over to Nico as Annabeth had already left with Reyna to talk. "Hey," I started. "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"_

_"Sure," Nico replied and led me to his cabin. "What is it you want to talk about?" _

_"Jason told me about what happened during your encounter with Cupid," I answered and he started fuming. "I know you made him swear not to say anything, but please listen to me first. When you rescued me in the Labyrinth I started to love you like a little brother. When you saved me from Hades prison that you trapped me in, I thought of you as my best friend. When you fought beside me in the battle of New York, I started feeling confused about my feelings towards Annabeth. Gods, I was more confused on how I felt about you. Then when I saw you at Camp Jupiter I remembered you, but not completely. Then when we got to the giants and started fighting them I saw you in that jar and thought you were dead. It broke my heart. Then, you saved me again by traveling to the House of Hades and saving me and Annabeth from having to stay in Tartarus. That day I fell for you, hard. Not only because you are my savior, but because you are my friend and you have always been there for me." _

_"What are you trying to get at Percy?" Nico asked with tears in his eyes._

_"Annabeth and I broke up a little bit ago because we both figured out we loved other people and the fact that we are both gay. I guess what I'm saying is that I love you Nico di Angelo and I have for a while now," I replied. _

_"I love you too Percy," Nico said with a smile. Then I did something I had wanted to for days. I leaned down and kissed Nico hard on the lips and he started to kiss back. Soon our tongues were exploring each other's mouths and battling for dominance. When we came back up for air, "wow," was the only thing either of us could say. As we cuddled there I slowly fell asleep as comfortable as I had ever been._

_~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~_

That all happened two days ago, the following day we fought alongside all the Greek and Roman demigods as well as the Gods. The Giants fell and Gaia was put back to sleep. We all headed back to Camp Half-Blood afterwards for a feast and party. That is tonight and I am ready.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, how was the chapter? We love it. Next chapter is the Party and the Awards Ceremony on Olympus. Also, some embarrassing moments from Sally and Paul! Until next time, Orion and Theseus Stark._


	2. Party Preparations

~~~~~~~~~~Thinking of the Future by Theseus and Orion Stark ~~~~~~~~~~

Main Pairings: Percabeth(Past), Nicercy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Piper/Jason, Clarisse/Chris, Katie/Malcolm, Will/Jake, Leo/Hazel/Frank

Summary: Gaia has fallen. Percy realizes he's gay, but after Annabeth realizes that she is as well. They mutually break up to go after the ones they truly care for. Percy goes after the one guy who had his back for the longest, Nico di Angelo Son of Hades. Percy just wants to make Nico happy and have a happy life with him. The gods have offered him Godhood again and this time he really thinks about, but when they don't offer Nico it he refuses.

**WARNING! **There is a masturbation scene in this chapter pretty early on. Please only read if you are over 18.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party Preparations**

"Percy!" the voice of Piper called my name and then I heard the knocking on my cabin door. "Come on Perce, Chiron wants to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right there," I replied. "I need to shower."

"Alright," she said and I heard her walking away.

I got up, grabbed some fresh clothes, and headed towards my shower. Once I was in the bathroom I set my clothes on the bench by the door and started to get undressed. I slowly removed my shirt and felt the tingle of the wind on my skin. I walked over to the shower and turned it on to get it warm. Once it was warm enough I pulled down my shorts and boxers and pulled the shower curtain open and got in. I shivered as the warm water hit my cold body. As I began to wash myself I noticed the scars that I had from the Giant War. I was literally covered in them. Then my mind started to drift as I began to wash my groin area. I remembered how last night after the fall of Gaea I was cuddled up with Nico making out for what seemed like an eternity. My member was now starting to wake up as I remembered how heated our make out session had been. I groaned as I ran my hand over my now hard penis. The feeling of bliss was washing over me. I started to picture Nico sucking on it slowly at first and always keeping eye contact. I started to rub it faster until I let out a loud moan and exploded all over the shower wall. I quickly finished washing my body and my hair and got out and got dressed.

As I ran up to the Big House I looked around and saw that camp was back to normal except now there was a mixture of orange and purple shirted campers hanging out and training. I then noticed Jason and Piper sitting on a rock looking at the lake and both were wearing orange Camp Half-Blood shirts as was Frank and Hazel who were talking to Leo who was trying to fix a radio that the Stolls had stolen. I decided to take a detour as Chiron could wait a little longer.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "So I see some of you have changed your clothes to fit in a little better."

"Actually that is what Chiron needs to see you about," Jason smiled. "Go up there, Perce. Oh, by the way, the Hunters are up there and Thalia doesn't seem too happy."

"Great," I replied. "You'll back me up if she tries to destroy me, right?"

"Sure thing," Jason laughed. "Go, now before Chiron just let's Thalia come get you."

I immediately jumped and ran off waving towards them. I ran as fast as I could to the Big House. As I entered I heard Thalia and Chiron having a conversation and a hunter came up beside me, "She is pretty mad today."

"Why is she mad this time, Phoebe?" I asked.

"Something about her boneheaded cousins being together and a certain one with sea green eyes hurting her best friend," Phoebe replied.

"Bu…but we decided to end our relationship together," I said. "I would never hurt Annabeth. She's my best friend."

"I was only kidding, Percy," Phoebe laughed. "She's mad that we have to stay here for the rest of the year. As Artemis decided that it was best if we tried…"

"To live as normal campers for a few months," Thalia interrupted as she walked out of the house with Chiron at her side. "Hey Kelp Breath, how's it going?"

"Kelp Breath?" I replied. "That's new. I'm good just tired and want to get all this party stuff done."

"It is new," Thalia said. "I decided it was perfect since you came out and started dating Death Breath."

"Thanks for the support, Sparky," I said and then turned towards Chiron. "Jason and Piper said you needed to see me?"

"Ah, yes," the old Centaur replied. "The gods have decided to unite the camps fully. Which means the Roman demigods will be sent here as well as the Greek ones. This also means we will need a new city similar to New Rome. They have decided that the only thing you have in common besides war is Olympus. So, Athena suggested we call the city Olympia. The gods all agreed and then put Miss Chase in charge of designing the city. As head counselor at Camp Half-Blood, you give the final say as to whether we accept the Romans or send them back west. What say you Perseus Jackson?"

"Of course," I replied. "I mean without them we couldn't have ended the Giant War. I, Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, welcome the Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood."

"Very good," Chiron said before walking away he turned towards Percy. "The gods will probably ask you to join them again. What will you say then?"

"No, unless they offer it to Nico too," I replied.

"Then I shall see you at the party later tonight," Chiron said as he walked off towards the dining pavilion.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

After Chiron had walked off, I bid the group farewell and walked towards the Hades cabin to see if Nico was at camp. When I got to the black cabin that was surrounded by Greek Fire, I walked to the door and knocked. A very messy haired Nico answered the door. "What's up?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out before the party tonight," I replied looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Come in, I'll get dressed and we can go walk around camp," he said ushering me in. "Why are you up and so cheery anyways?"

"Well, one it's one in the afternoon. Two, I didn't want to be up. Three, the camps are being permanently joined as well as a new city being built. And four, I get to spend some time with my boyfriend today," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"Good," Nico said walking over to me and pulling me into a kiss.

"You will brush your teeth before you kiss me again," I demanded. "I will not be kissing that nasty morning mouth of yours."

"Yes, sir," Nico replied and ran to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. After he was done he came back out and asked, "Where were we again?"

I pushed him up against the wall and our lips smashed together. Our tongues started battling for dominance as our hands began to explore each other's bodies. As his hand was going towards my crotch I pulled away, "Nico, we need to slow down. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Yeah, me neither," he admitted while blushing. "I'll go get a shower and then we can go on a walk."

"Sounds good," I said before sitting on his bed while he got a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes Nico came out fully dressed and went over and grabbed his coat. "Come on, Perce. Let's go walk and see what our friends are doing," he said and I got up and walked to his side. I slid my hand into his and we headed outside.

We walked around and just talked about the war and our childhood which I had more to say about since he didn't remember much of his own. After about an hour of walking we ran into Jason and Piper who were in the middle of the woods making out. "You know there are sometimes monsters in the woods," I said which made them both jump apart and turn very bright red.

"What in my father's name are you doing scaring us like that, Jackson?" Jason growled still blushing.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea. I think it still was," I replied with a laugh.

"I agree with you," Nico said. "I've never seen you move so fast before Jason."

"Well, this is the only privacy we get," Jason admitted.

"You won't be getting much since Thalia will be here until after the Winter Solstice Meeting," I said. "I doubt she wants to be an aunt this early in her immortal life."

"True," Jason blushed.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Piper asked.

"We were just walking around before the party," I replied. "Which should be starting soon, since it's supposed to start at four we left Nico's cabin at almost two and that was an hour ago. So yeah I say about an hour or so and the party will begin."

"Let's go then," Piper said grabbing Jason's hand and leading us to the dining pavilion.

Once we arrived at the pavilion we were handed lists by Chiron, "I need you four to do these before the party can begin. The last one is important as I do not want to have to explain to the Gods why their children are drunk. Travis and Connor must have an eye on them at all times."

Nico and I went out and started getting the fire area all ready for the party. Including getting the fire started and setting up all the seats, this is where we would share our stories of the war. We then heard a commotion coming from the Artemis cabins and saw two boys running with arrows flying after them. "Looks like Travis and Connor are trying to prank the Hunters again," I laughed as Nico joined in.

* * *

_Next Chapter: We get to hear the story of how the Seven plus two finished off Gaea and her Giants. We will also be heading to Olympus for the awards ceremony. _

_The next update might take a while to pop up. If you need a reason please check our profile. Short answer is that we both got new jobs and they both are over night shifts, so updates will be scarce. _


	3. Parties and Rewards

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. We are back and hopefully will be able to write more for the next couple of weeks. Now, this chapter probably isn't the best that it possibly could be. Why? Well because neither of us really like it either. So, instead of making you wait we decided to give it to you anyway. Onto some important update news, a spin-off special of this story will be out tomorrow. It will be a Christmas Special that will be two parts. One for Christmas Eve and one for Christmas itself.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Thinking of the Future by Theseus and Orion Stark ~~~~~~~~~~

Main Pairings: Percabeth(Past), Nicercy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Piper/Jason, Clarisse/Chris, Katie/Malcolm, Will/Jake, Leo/Hazel/Frank

Summary: Gaia has fallen. Percy realizes he's gay, but after Annabeth realizes that she is as well. They mutually break up to go after the ones they truly care for. Percy goes after the one guy who had his back for the longest, Nico di Angelo Son of Hades. Percy just wants to make Nico happy and have a happy life with him. The gods have offered him Godhood again and this time he really thinks about, but when they don't offer Nico it he refuses.

* * *

Now, if you had told me that Mr. D would be relieved of his punishment during my life time, I would probably call you crazy and send you to the Apollo cabin, but just happens that after our little party at camp he is being recalled to Olympus. I know I wasn't the only one happy about that. The only thing that could make this party better is if Nico and I wouldn't have to attend, but sadly we have to because Chiron wants to honor us. I didn't want to be honored all I wanted was to hang out with my boyfriend.

"You okay Perce?" Nico asked.

"Yeah just busy thinking about this party and how I'd rather spend time with you instead of going," I replied with a pout.

"You and me both, my love," Nico agreed and pulled me into a hug. "How about after all of these parties we take a little vacation?"

"That sounds wonderful, but where would we go?"

"Italy," Nico replied and I smiled.

"As long as while we are there we can go to some other countries," I said sternly but with a smirk.

"Anything you want is yours," Nico replied and hugged me even tighter. I loved it when he did this. Every time he did, I would feel like I was home and safe. I'd smell chocolate and Italian food.

We decided that it was time to head towards the pavilion when we saw the rest of the campers walking that way. Once we were close Chiron stopped us and said, "Stay here you two. The rest of the seven plus Reyna will be joining you soon and you will enter when I give the signal."

After Chiron had left us Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all showed up. Then we all stood there and listened to Chiron giving a speech inside the pavilion.

"As many of you know, yesterday the quest of seven and two of their friends defeated the Giants with the help of the gods and put Gaea back in her slumber. Without these nine heroes we would be dead. So, tonight we honor them for the heroism. Tonight we feast like we never have before. Romans and Greeks united under one banner," He started. "Now without further ado the Heroes of Olympus, Nico di Angelo Son of Hades; Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano Daughter of Bellona; Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus; Frank Zahng Son of Mars; Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto; Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite; Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena; Jason Grace Son of Jupiter; and Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon." With that we all headed into the pavilion where all the tables had been extended to accommodate the Romans. We all stood in front of the crowd.

"You have all made great sacrifices during this war," Chiron began once the cheers died down. "With that we have decided with the help of the Olympians that the Romans and Greeks should live and train as one. The Cloven Council of Elders and the Council of Olympians have decided to build a City that will be called Olympia and will be designed by the Architect of Olympus Annabeth Chase. This new city will house demigods who have reached the age of eighteen and those who are older. It will also offer a place for you to find work."

The room erupted in applause after he made the announcement. Then he finished, "With that, let's eat."

After the food was done we all headed out to the bonfire where we would tell our whole story to the campers and the Gods who decided to attend. The most shocking part was how Annabeth and I had survived Tartarus. After we were finished we had all went back to our cabins to sleep, as the next day Nico, Reyna, myself, and the rest of the seven would be heading to Olympus to be rewarded by the gods.

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

The next morning we all met up at the dining pavilion for breakfast. Afterwards we headed up to the Big House to meet up with Chiron before we left.

"Good morning children," Chiron said. "As you have probably guessed, I will be attending this meeting with you. After the meeting we will be having dinner with the gods and then the rest of camp will be joining us as we celebrate and dance. Afterwards it will be up to you what happens. Now, Argus is waiting on us at the bottom of the hill."

We all headed out to the van that was parked down near the road at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Once we all piled in, we headed towards the Empire State Building. Once there we all piled into the elevator up to Olympus. As we stopped at the stop we got out and were greeted by Hercules, "Good day Heroes and welcome to Olympus! Also good day to you my old friend Chiron! Enjoy your stay on Olympus!"

After we walked away Jason broke our silence, "He was a bit friendlier then when we met him in the Ancient lands."

"He is probably happy to be home as most gods have been recalled for this day," Chiron said as we kept walking towards the throne room. Once we got to the doors Chiron turned to us, "Remember to be respectful towards the gods and bow to them. Zeus first unless you are Perseus and just like pushing his buttons." He looked at me and smiled. The first time I had ever been on Olympus I bowed to my father first and I had planned on doing it again.

As we entered the throne room the Olympians were all arguing about something and then they turned and saw us. Everyone bowed towards Zeus except for me as I turned towards Poseidon and bowed which made him chuckle as Zeus had started to have smoke coming out of his ears. I then turned and bowed towards him which made him calm down a little bit. "I almost thought you had forgotten how to bow to me, nephew," Zeus said, which shocked everyone in the room as he had never called me nephew before. "Welcome Heroes of Olympus, you are here to be rewarded and as such we will start with the two who were not part of the prophecy, but helped in significant ways.

"First is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano Daughter of Bellona," Zeus continued while turning into his Roman Aspect Jupiter, the rest of the gods had followed suit. "We offer you one wish to be used at any point in your life, even today. Next is Nico di Angelo Son of Hades, we offer you to become the official Ambassador to Hades and Pluto for Camp and also one wish to be used. Next is Frank Son of Mars, Hazel Daughter of Pluto, Piper Daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Son of Me, Leo Son of Hephaestus, and Annabeth Daughter of Athena; we offer you all the right immortality and godhood. What do you say?"

"No," they all said at once. Then Annabeth spoke up, "What we mean is some of us would rather stay with the ones we love. Others would rather live their lives for a while and maybe take you up on your offer at a later date."

"Very well," Zeus who had turned back to normal said. "The final person is Perseus Jackson, who is being offered godhood for the second time as well as a seat on this council. What say you Perseus?"

"I politely decline again," I replied and got gasps from all of the gods except for Aphrodite. "I decline because you did not offer the one I love the same. You only offered him a wish. Therefore I have to decline so that I can be with him."

"Then you have a wish to be granted," Zeus said understandingly.

"I would like Hestia and Hades to be on the council," I said. "I would also like some time to not be bothered by your quests."

"It would be my honor to welcome back my brother and sister to the council," Zeus said turning towards them. "What do you two say to this?"

"We would be honored," Hestia spoke for her and Hades who just nodded.

"Then by the power of Olympus, I Zeus King of the Gods welcome Hades God of the Underworld and Hestia Goddess of the Hearth to the Olympian Council. You may take your seats," Zeus declared pointing toward two new thrones. "With that this meeting is over. Let us have some time with our children before we eat and have this party."

After he said that the entire group of campers was transported to the Throne Room. After dinner and the party we all headed back to Camp where Chiron stopped me before I could run off to my cabin. "Perseus," He started. "This is for you and Nico." He handed me an envelope and walked off.

I opened it and read it,

_Dear Perseus,_

_Your request of having some time off has been approved by the Olympian Council. As your request is to spend some more time with Nico then we have granted him the same amount of time away. You both have one year off and away from quests. _

_Much Love, _

_Poseidon, God of the Seas_

_P.S. You can get pregnant. If you need anything, you can come see me anytime and if you can't come to Atlantis just IM me._

* * *

_Author's Note: This is actually shorter then we had hoped it to be, but as we said we both don't really like the chapter. _

_Next time: Percy has an embarrassing conversation with his dad. Nico then finds out about it and he and Percy both head to Europe. _

_Question for you guys: If you were a demigod, who would your godly parent be? Match your traits up with the other children of the gods._

_I would be a son of Hermes.- Theseus_

_I would be a son of Poseidon. - Orion _

_Until Next Time,_

_Theseus and Orion_

_P.S. Don't forget to check out Thinking of Christmas tomorrow and on Christmas Day!_


End file.
